Am I Ready To Forgive My Past?
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Lubbock finds out he's pregnant with Bulat's child and leaves Nightraid after the Incursio user cheats on him with Leone. Five years later Nightraid enters the village he now lives in but he doesn't think he's ready to forgive them for the past mistakes. BulatxLubbock WavexRun OCxNajenda OCxAkame. Rated M because I'm worried.
1. Running Away

**So I was thinking about this for quite sometime and since I have two free days I'm going to try to get as much work done on this story as possible. So here's a better summary:**

 **Lubbock discovers something that could change his and Bulat's lives for better or worse but he then he catches Bulat and Leone doing something that he wouldn't expect which leads him to think that Bulat never loved him in the first place and causes him to runaway from Nightraid. Five years later Nightraid stumbles upon a secret village that strongly supports the Revolutionary Army and reunite with Lubbock who in turn hates them especially Bulat and Leone.**

 **Main pairings will be BulatxLubbock, WavexRun (Don't ask!), and OCxNajenda.**

 **Side pairings will be OCxAkame, and TatsumixMine.**

 **Warning male pregnancy in this fic!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Lubbock shook as he held both pregnancy tests in his hand. He hadn't been feeling well during the past few weeks and constantly threw up whatever he ate. The other members were concerned about his health and suggested that he would see a doctor. But the Cross-Tails user stubbornly refused saying that he hated seeing the doctor or going to the hospital which was the truth. There was no way he was ever going to get help from the hospital.

However when he began craving different types of foods the green-haired teen secretly snuck out of the base and bought two pregnancy tests with some money he was saving to get Bulat a gift for his birthday. Now he was sitting inside the bathroom looking at the results which in turn caused his blood to run cold.

Two sets of double lines were glaring right back at him as if they were daring him to disbelieve them.

Lubbock fell back against the door with the tests in his hand and touching his stomach with the other. He couldn't believe it. He was pregnant with a child but not just anyone's child. The child was Bulat's as well. Lubbock remembered that he only had sex one time and it was with the Incursio user who also doubled as his lover. They had returned to the base from one of their dates and the Cross-Tails user decided that he wanted to loose his virginity on that day with the older male.

Now he was facing the consequences of his actions. He was too young to care for a child let alone start a family. The first thing on Lubbock's mind when he exited the bathroom with the tests in his pocket was to tell Bulat about the pregnancy. Hopefully the black-haired male could comfort him about the subject.

What he didn't expect was to see Bulat in the training area in the middle of a heated make out session with none other than Leone the last people he though his lover would cheat on him with. Tears rushed to the Cross-Tails user's eyes and he quickly ran back inside the base while dodging Tatsumi and Mine in the process. He managed to keep in his tears until he slammed the door of his room behind him.

He sat down with his back to the door, buried his face into his hands and started sobbing loudly while ignoring the knocks on his door. How could the Incursio user do this to him? Especially when he gave up his virginity to him? He thought the black-haired male would never betray him like the way he did. But alas! He was too naïve and blinded by love to realize this until now.

That's when the green-haired teen forced himself to stand up and wipe away his tears. He couldn't just spend the rest of his life moping over the fact that Bulat cheated on him with Leone. He realized that the best thing to do was to cut him and the rest of Nightraid out his life. The teen made his decision.

He was going to run away.

It was the best thing to do. He had to escape from the place where his heart had been broken. It would only hurt him more if he decided to stay. Quickly he came up with a plan on how make sure that no one tried to stop him. The plan was going to place at night where he was going to leave Nightraid for good. They could quickly find a replacement for him on the team and nothing will ever change. It would feel like as if he never existed.

Quickly Lubbock rushed into his closet and pulled out a large bag that he kept for overnight missions in the Capital. He filled it with all of his clothes, sleepwear, weapons, and other necessities he thought he would need. Quickly he looked at his watch and noticed that Akame and Tatsumi would be gone by now to go shopping for more food. right away he ran into the kitchen and grabbed all of the canned goods he could find. By the time he put those in the bag it was almost full and it was almost sunset. It would be a few more hours until he could put his plan into place. So he decided to write a few letters to each of his comrades and the bastard he once called his lover.

By the time he was finished with Bulat's letter it was already nightfall. When it came to deciding to show the Incursio user the pregnancy tests the Cross-Tails user hesitated for a moment before taping them to the back of the envelope. Tears rushed to his eyes as he fingered the black onyx jewel pendant around his neck. It had been a gift from the black-haired male on his birthday and he valued it as his prized possession. The green-haired teen thought about leaving it next to the letter but the thought of never being able to hold on to the one thing he loved the most was too hard for him to handle. So he decided to keep it around his neck.

Lubbock opened his window all the way and put one leg out. As he put the other leg out he turned and looked at his old room for one last time. Then he jumped out and took off the string barrier surrounding the base before running into the forest.

 _Good-bye forever Nightraid._

* * *

(A few hours later)

The Cross-Tails user had ran for a good few hours before falling on his knees his legs screaming for him to stop. He was starting to get dizzy from all of the running he was doing to get away from Nightraid.

'So this is why pregnant people never run,' He thought before everything went black.

(Morning)

When Lubbock woke up it was already daylight and he smell something cooking nearby. Quickly he sat up and noticed that he was in a tent with a blanket covering his body and a soft feather pillow had been underneath his head the entire time. Almost right the tent opened and a familiar face popped in.

"Well looks like you finally woke up Lubba." The person smiled as the Cross-Tails user gasped at the familiar face and voice.

"S-Sky!?"

* * *

 **That wraps it up for now guys. I'll be working on the next chapter soon so stayed tuned.**

 **Next chapter: Nightraid finds out that Lubbock is gone and they find out what he's been hiding. Meanwhile Lubbock runs into an old friend.**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Old Friends Return, Letters

**I know the drill guys. Blah Blah I know that I'm updating too quickly. Blah Blah blah! Let's get to the recap shall we?**

 **Mine: You're lazier than Lubbock.**

 **Lubbock: I'M NOT THAT LAZY!**

 **Rose: Yes you are Lubba and I'm not lazy! I just think that going through the same thing over and over again is a bit boring so I cut right to the chase. Besides I'm not an immature brat like you Mine. Oh yeah to the person who left that rude review on this story. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

 **Mine: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?**

 **Punchy: *knocks her out with a frying pan***

 **Rose: Thank you Punchy. I actually wanted to live today. So here's the recap of what happened in the previous chapter!**

 **Recap: In the previous chapter Lubbock finds out he's pregnant with Bulat's child and runs away from Nightraid after getting his heart-broken by him. Along the way he meets a mysterious man named Sky. Who is Sky and how does he know Lubbock so well? And will Nightraid discover that Lubbock is missing? Find out in today's chapter.**

 **Lubbock: Enjoy!**

* * *

"S-Sky!?"

Lubbock stared at the familiar face in shock before feeling his stomach turn in a horrible way. Quickly he bolted out of the tent and threw up on the forest floor. He coughed and sputtered until he felt a warm hand on his back gently rubbing small circles on it. He looked behind him and noticed that the teen known as Sky was trying to comfort him. When the other male noticed that he was finished he quickly helped him stand up before handing him two white pills with a ladle of water.

"These should help with your sickness. Take them every few hours." The other teen explained as the Cross-Tails user took the pills with the water he was given.

As Sky began tending to what it looked like to be his breakfast Lubbock stared at him surprised. He and Sky were childhood friends before he joined the Imperial Army. To his surprise the other male joined as well trying to escape the life they lived preferring to live a simple life instead. After he left the Army they hadn't seen each other. Until now that is.

Sky hadn't changed much since the last time he saw him. The other teen still had his blonde hair, blue eyes and fair complexion. However there was a small scar on his right cheek. The Cross-Tails user made a note to ask him about the scar later. Instead of wearing his usual formal attire or the soldier uniform he was given in the army he instead wore a yellow and navy blue hoodie over a long sleeved blue shirt with a pair of white pants, and dark blue sneakers.

"I can't believe it's you. I thought you were still in the Imperial Army." The green-haired teen as he walked over and sat down one of the logs that the blonde provided for him to sit.

"I left after some of the soldiers blamed me for something I didn't do. I wanted to join the Revolutionary Army but I couldn't find any of their bases. What about you? I thought you were still with Nightraid?" Sky asked as he sat down next him while holding out some food he hunted down.

Tears rushed to Lubbock's eyes and almost right away he told his friend about what happened between him and Bulat. He also explained about the pregnancy which in turn hurt him more than he had expected. By the time he finished his story the other male was hugging him tightly not daring to let go.

"Don't worry Lubba. I'll make sure they never find us." He said determinedly as he stood up.

"But how? We have no place to go besides the Capital and I'm not going to rejoin the dark side. Who knows what they could do to me and my child." The Cross-Tails user asked concerned.

"I've heard from a couple of soldiers about a hidden village that strongly supports the Revolutionary Army but they never join in on the violence unless if they are ordered to. I did more research on it and I managed to pinpoint their location. It's only a few days journey but with your pregnancy it may take up to two weeks to get there." The blonde explained while showing his friend a map he stole from the Capital.

"Let's do it." The green-haired teen said with a determined look on his face.

"Are you sure about this? With the pregnancy you have to be extra careful." Sky asked with a worried look on his face as he looked at the other male's stomach.

"I'll do anything to get away from the man that broke my heart." Lubbock said with an angry look on his face at the thought of Bulat.

"Alright. We'll start walking right after breakfast. Now eat up." The blue-eyed teen said while pointing to the untouched plate in the Cross-Tails user's hand.

"Right." The green-haired teen said before he and his friend began eating. As he ate he wondered if Nightraid found out he was gone.

* * *

Elsewhere Nightraid had woken up and were eating breakfast at the table when the subject of Lubbock was brought up.

"Has anyone seen Lubbock?" Najenda asked while looking at the members.

"I don't know. He missed dinner last night and he ran past me with tears falling out of his eyes yesterday." Tatsumi explained as he recalled the events from the previous day.

"I'll go get him. He saw me and Leone kissing and it broke his heart. He must've thought I cheated on him." Bulat explained before standing up and going to the Cross-Tails user's bedroom.

However when the Incursio user arrived at the location he was shocked to notice that the door was unlocked and none of the green-haired teen's belongings were there. The only thing left was a few letters with the names of all of the members of Nightraid were on the desk. Fear and sadness rushed to the black-haired man's heart. His lover was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Quickly he snatched up the letters and rushed to the dining room.

"He's gone!" Bulat exclaimed as he rushed in with the letters in his hand.

"What do you by he's gone Bulat?" Sheele asked tilting her head in confusion.

"It means Lubbock ran away. He's no longer at the base Sheele." Mine explained to her clueless friend.

"I went inside his room and there was nothing there except for the bed, dresser, and desk. The only clues I could find were these letters which were written to all of us." The Incursio user explained as he put the letters on the table except for the letter that had his name on it.

"Search the perimeter right after breakfast. He couldn't have gone far." Najenda ordered as the everyone else quickly finished their meal.

As they searched the area surrounding the base there was only one thing on Bulat's mind.

 _Why Lubbock? Why?_

* * *

After several hours of searching everyone returned to the base empty handed and read the letters the Cross-Tails user left for them.

(With Tatsumi)

Tatsumi was in tears as he read his letter. One of his good friends was gone and even though he loved to pull pranks on him he loved his cheerful nature.

 _Tatsumi,_

 _I know you probably hate me right now but I had no choice. I couldn't stand the thought of being in the same place with the man that broke my heart. I loved Bulat so much and instead he repays me by cheating on me behind my back. Please know that I never once blamed you for my leaving. You're one of the greatest members this team has ever had and I hope you'll push yourself up the ranks to see that. You and Mine keep it strong. I have a feeling that in the future you two will become a couple and will do anything for each other._

 _Goodbye Forever,_

 _Lubbock_

Tstsumi hugged the letter to his chest with tears streaming through his cheeks. The Cross-Tails user really did care about him and viewed as a great member. But what was with the theory about him and Mine becoming a couple. That would never happen in a million years. Well it might if they decided to give each other a chance.

* * *

(With Akame)

The normally calm girl was shaking as she held the letter in her hand. Even though she and Lubbock weren't close she always enjoyed his presence and in his silly inputs on what she decided to make for their meals. It was a good feeling to have a different person's view on her cooking. With shaking hands she tore open the letter.

 _Akame,_

 _I know we've never been the closest but you're one of the most bravest people I've ever met. I've never seen someone to determined to give up their life for their comrades. I could never ask for such an incredible teammate and chef. Although in the future dial it down with the meat stuff. Change it up by adding vegetables to your dishes. Trust me they'll taste a lot better if you give it a chance. And I'm sure the rest of the team will be happy too._

 _Thanks for always being there for me._

 _Lubbock_

Tears rushed to her red eyes as she read the letter in her hand. Sobs managed to escape her lips as she buried her face into her pillow and cried into the night.

* * *

(With Mine and Sheele)

The normally harsh pink-haired girl was crying into her pillows. Even though she and Lubbock never got along he still risked his life to save her several times in the past and for that she was grateful. Whenever she was feeling down he was right there to comfort her and get her out of her depression. Now it seemed that she had no one to be there for her.

Sheele was beside her holding her glasses in her left hand while trying to wipe away her tears with her right. Lubbock was always there for her whenever she made a mistake and always tried to teach her how to fix each thing she messed up. He was the reason she hadn't blown up the base yet. He reminded her of her old friend. Now that he was gone she thought the happy times were gone as well.

Both girls read the letter that was written for them. The content was enough to send them in another round of tears.

 _Mine, Sheele._

 _I know you two hate me for this but I felt as if I had no choice. I just couldn't live at the base knowing that my heart has been broken. You two had nothing to do with my decision._

 _Mnine even though we fight you're always ready for a battle and your determination amazes mw. You'll always be one of the precious people I hold in my heart. I hope you will remember that. Also try to be a little nicer to Tatsumi. He's pretty new to the group so he needs support not insults. I have a feeling in the future you two will be an official couple and if we ever see each other again I assure you I'll be happy to see you both living out your lives._

 _Sheele you might be clumsy and a bit of an airhead but you've always been the kindest to me the most. I'm not sure how I could've survived with Nightraid if it wasn't for you. Don't let the others bring you down because I still believe that you can do anything if you set your mind to it. Just believe in yourself and I assure you will find another talent besides killing. Be happy for you are. No one else can change that._

 _I love you both and I assure you wherever I am I'll be happy._

 _Lubbock_

Once they finished treading the letter both girls hugged each other crying. They never knew that the Cross-Tails user thought of them that way. That's what lead them to cry harder.

* * *

(With Najenda)

The former general was sitting in the meeting room her body shaking with sobs threatening to escape. Who could blame her for being upset? Her most loyal soldier was gone and possibly never coming back. Using her mechanical arm she gently pried off the seal of the envelope that held her letter. Quickly she pulled it out along with a picture of the green-haired teen that was attached to it and read it silently while trying to hold her tears.

 _Najenda,_

 _Or should I call you boss now? I'm sorry I had to leave so sudden but it was difficult for me to decide whether I should stay or not. I felt that if I continued living here with the one that broke my heart I wouldn't be truly happy. At first I was in love with you. When you were assigned in the my hometown it was love at first sight. After I joined the Imperial Army and rose from the ranks so that I could stay by your side. When you left the army I forged my records saying that I was dead so that I could go with you._

 _After Bulat joined the team I started having feelings for him that surpassed my feelings for you. Since I knew you couldn't return my feelings I confessed to him hoping that he would be able to return them. To my shock and happiness he did. You already knew that we dated or a few months but I didn't tell you about the details about our last date. I think you should know this before it's too late._

 _When we got back to the base from the dinner date I decided I wanted to loose my virginity to Bulat. So yes we had sex for the first time. But this morning I found out the results of my recklessness. You know how I've been sick for the past few weeks. Well I found an answer to that as well._

 _I was pregnant._

 _I was carrying Bulat's child inside me. When I found out I went to the training area to tell him the news but instead I found him kissing Leone and it broke my heart. That's the reason I left. I couldn't raise the child in an environment where horrible memories would come to me. So I had to leave._

 _Please tell everyone except for Bulat and Leone that it wasn't their fault. It was hard for me to make this decision because I didn't want to leave them behind. I loved them too much to let them go._

 _Please tell them I'm sorry._

 _Lubbock_

The white-haired man crumpled the letter tightly in her good hand. She knew Lubbock was in love with her but she could never tell him that she hadn't felt the same way. Maybe if she told him that she didn't feel the same way maybe she would still have him by her side. But she also felt a rush of anger as well. Bulat and Leone were the reasons why he left. And worst he was pregnant with Bulat's child. Those two will pay the price for their actions. She'll make sure of it.

* * *

(With Leone)

The blonde-haired woman was sitting up on her bed her eyes red from crying. She had just finished reading Lubbock's letter and by looking at the content she could tell that he was angry with her and Bulat for hurting him. There were too many curse words being sent her way through the letter and she couldn't handle it. She didn't even know that Lubbock had the mouth of sailor. Though he could've written the letter out of anger. Quickly she shoved the letter underneath her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

(With Bulat)

Bulat was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was out of it's usual hairstyle. What Lubbock wrote to him was heartfelt but hurtful at the same time. All because he made a stupid mistake. What he found attached to the envelope didn't help his pain at all. It worsened it.

 _Bulat,_

 _I can't believe you would do this to me. After all of the months we've spent together. After I gave up my virginity to you. This is your way of repaying me? I thought we had something special but I guess I was too naïve to think that was the case. I was too blinded by love to see who you really are but I guess I should've found out sooner or later. But I didn't expect it to hurt so much. This is all I can think of you right now._

 _You are a lying bastard._

 _You lied to me when you made that promise that you would never hut me. But you did and it was with Leone of all people. I don't care about how long you've been with her. All I know is that you cheated on me. That's final._

 _I can't believe it. All of those times when I felt butterflies in my stomach whenever I heard your voice. The heat rushing to my face whenever you pressed your lips against my forehead or cheeks. The blissful times whenever we kissed. The feeling of protection I felt from you whenever you carried me in your arms. I never felt so happy in my entire life. Didn't any of those memories mean anything to you? I guess not. But that's not important to me anymore. Here's the reason why I left._

 _I was pregnant with your child._

 _Yes it's true. You got me pregnant and I just found out this morning. The pregnancy tests attached to the back of the envelope will show you that I'm not lying. When I was going to tell you but I caught you and Leone. Imagine that. Someone just finding out their pregnant and then finds out their lover is a two-timing jerk. Well I guess there's a first for everything._

 _Just remember that you and Leone are the ones to blame for my leaving and no one else. Have fun living a new life together because I'm never going back to Nightraid. EVER._

 _Lubbock (Your Ex-Lover)_

The Incursio user shook as he held the tests. Two sets of double lies were glaring right back at him as if they knew that his lover was going to leave. He couldn't believe that the love of his life was gone and he was pregnant with his child. His freakin child for crying out loud. He felt like hell for doing this to himself. One mistake costed him everything and everyone he loved.

 _I'm sorry Lubba. Please come back to me._

* * *

 **And that's a wrap guys! Wow two chapters on the same day! I am on fire! Will Lubbock and Sky make it to the village? And what will happen to the rest of Nightraid? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Next chapter: Two weeks have passed since Lubbock left and Najenda calls off the search saying they could not waste anymore time. Meanwhile Lubbock and Sky finally arrive at the village.**


	3. The Village, Moving On

**Okay people I'm actually on a roll with this story! I even know how it should end but I'm not going to spoil things yet. This is the last chapter before the time skip so please enjoy!**

 **Lubbock: How long is the time skip?**

 **Rose: Five years.**

 **Mine: FIVE!?**

 **Rose: What! It's supposed to be like that!**

 **Lubbock: JUST ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **Recap: Lubbock reunites with his old friend Sky who tells him about a secret village. Meanwhile Nightraid finds out that Lubbock left and the reason why.**

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Two weeks have passed ever since Lubbock and Sky reunited and they were on their way to the secret village. What looked to be a few days journey took them a few weeks due to the green-haired teen's pregnancy which in turn caused him to be more tired and moody than ever. What surprised the two teens the most was that the Cross-Tails user's weight hadn't changed at all.

Finally at the last day of the second week they finally arrived at the village. Lubbock had Sky's arm around his shoulders to support him due to his legs giving out. Almost right away two men with spears went up to them. In between the two men was a black-haired man in a pin-striped suit, a white dress shirt, a blue tie, and black dress shoes.

"What is your purpose for coming here?" One of the speared men asked while glaring at the two teens.

"Please help us. We escaped the Imperial Army and my friend here is pregnant. He's also a former member of Nightraid." The blonde spoke as while indicating to the Cross-Tails user who blacked out as they spoke.

"Lies. If you both came from the Capital you must be here to spy on our lord. Leave this village and never return." The other male spat before they turned away and left not knowing that the man in between them hadn't moved from his position.

"Wait." The black-haired man spoke getting the attention of the two bodyguards.

"Lord Seiji?" One of the guards asked surprised.

"He's telling the truth." The man known as 'Lord Seiji' explained while walking up to the duo of teens.

"But sir what if they betray us?" The other guard exclaimed but cowered in fear as the his lord glared at him.

"They're just teenagers! They need to be in a place where they're safe! That's the main reason why I built this village in the first place! Have you idiots forgotten about that?" The black-haired male sneered angrily.

"I-I'm sorry sir!" The guards said in unison.

"You both will be! From this day forth you both are no longer my bodyguards! Effective tonight! Enjoy these last few hours of being treated with respect!" Seiji snarled as he lead the two teens to a three story hut.

Once the black-haired male opened the door a little girl ran up him hugging his legs.

"Daddy! You're home!" The girl squealed as he picked her up.

"I sure am Ai. Did you behave?" He asked as he smiled gently at the child who nodded her head.

Sky coughed getting his attention and he quickly put his daughter down while telling her to play with her dolls and lead them to a medical room.

"Place your friend on the bed there. I'll check the status of his child. What happened to him by the way?" The black-haired male asked while looking at the teens with kind eyes.

"He was a member of Nightraid a group of assassins in the Revolutionary army. He fell in love with one of the members by the name of Bulat. They dated for a few months. He found out he was pregnant with his child but at the same time found out that Bulat was cheating on him with another member by the name of Leone. So he ran away and we bumped into each other." Sky explained as he placed Lubbock on the bed.

"Those bastards will never be forgiven for what they did. What is your name child?" Seiji asked as his hand glowed a bright blue color.

"My name is Sky and my friends's name is Lubbock. Thank you for taking us in to your village Lord Seiji?" The blonde said as the older male placed his hands on the green-haired teens stomach and moved them around.

"Just Seiji will be fine. I've noticed that the two of you are Teigu users. Your friend has Cross-Tails a string like Teigu but what is yours?" Seiji asked he tried to find the heart beat of the child.

"My Teigu is two fan like objects that can kill anyone with a burst of speed." Sky said as he pulled out the said objects.

"Ah the versitle Boomarange Fans. They are a very powerful weapon to wield. It takes a lot of training to master them." The older male said as he finished the examination.

"So is Lubbock and his child going to be okay?" The teen asked while looking at his friend in worry.

"I'll tell you once he wakes up. For now I'm sure you must be starving from your journey. Please join me for a meal." The raven-haired man said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Thank you sir." The blonde said as they walked out to the porch with Ai.

* * *

(Later that Night)

When Lubbock finally woke up he was surrounded by Sky and an older man that looked familiar to him.

"Lubbock you're finally awake." The blonde said with a breath of relief as he helped his friend sit up on the bed.

"Sky where am I? What happened to me? Is my child harmed?" The green-haired teen asked looking frantic as he looked at his surroundings to his stomach.

"It's okay sweetheart. There's no need for you to worry anymore. You're at the hidden village. You and your children are perfectly healthy." The black-haired man said as he looked at the teen with kind eyes.

"Wait what do you mean by children?" Sky asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"When I did my examination I noticed two heartbeats instead of one in his stomach. There's no other way to explain this situation. Lubbock you're having twins." Seiji explained.

"Wait how do you know my name and why do you look so familiar? Have we met before?" The Cross-Tails user asked as he tried to remember where he saw the raven-haired man.

"Your friend over here told me who you are and he explained to me what happened between you and Bulat. To answer your second question I used to be the top healer in the Imperial Army but also doubled as one of their most powerful warriors. " The older male explained as he propped up some of the pillows so that the teens could be comfortable.

"Now I remember who you are. Everyone treated you with respect because there was no wound or poison you weren't able to heal or cure." Sky exclaimed with a large grin on his face.

"There was also a rumor that you were able to control people like puppets by using the blood inside their bodies." Lubbock said as he recalled the past memory.

"That rumor was true but then I stopped after I left the army. I retired from being a warrior after my wife was killed and continued to heal people in the village." Seiji said with a bitter face at the memory.

"Well that would explain how you have a daughter but there was no one to take care of her." Sky muttered under his breath but was slapped on the back of his head by his green-haired friend. "Ow!"

"Be nice to him! He's letting us stay in the village so we can't piss him off." Lubbock scolded at his friend's manners.

"Please don't worry about getting me angry. I have a fondness for teens like you two so there's no trouble. Now I've already arranged for a couple of workers to building two two-story huts for you both. But until Lubbock gives birth to the twins it's best for you two to stay in my home so that I can monitor the pregnancy and make sure that there are no complications. Also Lubbock since you're a male the birth will have a serious toll on your health so I made sure that your hut is near mine and Sky's at all times so that we're there whenever you need us. Understood?" The raven-haired male explained while looking at the teens with a serious look on his face.

"Yes Seiji-sama." The two teens said in unison.

"Well then there's one final thing I have to say to you both." Seiji said before pausing for effect.

"Welcome to your new home."

* * *

Ever since Lubbock left Nightraid had been hell.

Everyone spent the past two weeks searching for the Cross-Tails user but to end up with nothing every time. Bulat and Leone knew that it was mostly their fault for causing the teen to runaway but they didn't expect to hurt so much. Well Leone didn't expect it.

Bulat had been hurting ever since he read the letter and it hurt even more when Najenda called the entire team in for a special meeting and told them about the pregnancy while glaring at him the entire time. Ever since then no one even dared to acknowledge him and Leone. Even Tatsumi quit calling him 'Big Bro' and stopped training with him. It was obvious that everyone blamed him for the loss of their comrade.

After two weeks of nonstop searching Najenda decided to halt all searches.

"What do you mean we have to stop searching!? Lubbock is out there and he's pregnant! He and his child could get killed without the proper supplies!" Tatsumi shouted clutching his fists.

"Lubbock will be fine Tatsumi. I'm sure by now he's found some allies that can be trusted." The former general answered calmly.

"And what if he hasn't found any allies? Are you saying that we should give up on him?" Akame yelled her calming demeanor disappearing.

"We can't waste anymore time looking for our lost comrade. We have to focus more on our missions. However on the days where we don't have anything to do I deeply encourage you all to try and find more clues to where he would be going." The silver-haired said sighing.

"Yes Boss." Everyone reluctantly agreed.

As they were leaving the meeting room Mine stormed ahead of Bulat and Leone before pointing an any finger at them.

"I swear on my life if Lubbock is never found I will destroy you both for causing him to leave. You guys deserve all of the punishment you can get for hurting him like that. What did Lubbock ever do to hurt you guys?" The pink-haired snipered sneered before running to her room.

Bulat looked down at his feet. All of this had been his fault and yet he had an answer to Mine's question.

"He did nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

 **Rose: And that's a wrap guys! The next chapter will be the time skip!**

 **Next Chapter: It's been five years ever since Lubbock left Nightraid and a lot has changed during the past few years and he's enjoying his new life. However that may change when he arrives to welcome the newcomers in the village.**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
